Happy Birthday My Choi Seungkwan
by KittyJihoon
Summary: [One Shoot] Bagi seungkwan ini kado kedua yang termanis dan terindah ia dapatkan, sebelumnya kado pertama ia dapatkan itu trophy "best rookie award". FF special for Boo Seungkwan, Happy Birthday Boonon! (It's SEVENTEEN FANFIC! Vernon Hansol Choi x Boo Seungkwan! VerKwan Couple!) If u not like them or seventeen! DONT READ THANK U


**Title**

Happy Birthday My Choi Seungkwan

 **Author**

KittyJihoon

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

One Shoot

 **Cast**

Vernon Hansol Choi x Boo Seungkwan

 **Pairing(s)**

VerKwan

 **Genre**

Humor, Romance

 **Warning**

Typo(s) perhaps would get you confused because I do not have many times to re-edit this one and perhaps it would get you bored and fall to sleep. So, beware! :D

 **Disclaimer**

This fanfict is mine but casts are creatures who created by God through their parents

 _ **P.S**_

Special untuk Boo Seungkwan yang lagi berulang tahun hari ini + yang lagi dapat best rookie award kkkkk~~ Chukkae~~

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

++++++++++++++++++++Happy Birthday My Choi Seungkwan++++++++++++++++++++++

.

.

.

16 Januari 2016

Apa kalian tau ini hari apa? Bukan bukan, iya ini emang hari sabtu tapi bukan itu maksudku.  
Ah kalian tidak tau? Atau lupa? Ok aku akan beritahu. Hari ini hari orang yang paling aku cintai lahir di dunia ini, tau kan siapa namanya? Yep siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, dia Boo Seungkwan my boonon.  
Orang yang paling mengerti dan menyayangi aku hehehe. Aku bingung, sungguh bingung kado apa yang harus kuberikan padanya?  
Aku bukan tipe seperti soonyoung yang selalu memberikan kado yang tak terduga tuk kekasihnya Lee Jihoon  
Aku bukan tipe seperti seungcheol yang selalu bersikap romantis kepada jeonghan  
Dan bukan tipe seperti mingyu yang selalu bersifat kekanak-kanakan tuk meluluhkan si emo wonwoo  
Ahhhh menurut semua member termasuk seungkwan aku tipe yang tidak peka dan cuek ToT  
Apa yang harus aku lakukan tuk nya? Ahhhhh beritahu aku ya tuhan!

++++++++++++++++++++Happy Birthday My Choi Seungkwan++++++++++++++++++++++

Jam sudah pukul 00.00 sekarang! Dan hari ini tanggal 16 Januari.

Hansol masih membuka matanya dia belum tidur sedangkan member lainnya sudah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya, handphone hansol berbunyi ada sebuah notif muncul "My Boonon birthday" hansol tersenyum dan melirik kearah samping ranjangnya. Ah sial dia sudah tertidur, haruskah aku mengucapkan nya sekarang? Atau besok saja? Tapi kalau besok aku takkan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat untuknya.

Hansol mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar lalu memutuskan tuk pergi ke samping ranjangnya  
Hansol tersenyum ia selalu suka memandang seungkwan-nya tertidur, lihatlah pipi chubby nya aigo hansol ingin mencubitnya sekarang.

"Vernon-ie jangan menatapku seperti itu" suara seungkwan terdengar, meski sang main vocal belum membuka matanya

Hansol kaget ternyata dia belum tidur atau pura-pura tidur, dasar seungkwan.

"Seungkwan? Kau belum tidur?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau sendiri tak tidur" ucap seungkwan sambil mengucek kedua matanya

"Haha jadi kau menungguku?"

"Tentu saja"

Hansol tersenyum betapa manisnya sikap seungkwan-nya ini

"Seungkwan-ie?"

"Ya?"

"Happy birthday Boo Seungkwan  
Honey I love you sincerely  
I hope you also love me sincerely  
I wish you a happy person who always  
Happy birthday My Choi Seungkwan"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti!"

Hansol lupa kekasihnya ini tak mengerti bahasa inggris

"Selamat ulang tahun boo seungkwan  
Sayang aku menyayangimu setulus hati,  
Aku berharap kau juga menyayangiku setulus hati,  
Aku berharap kau menjadi orang yang selalu berbahagia,  
Selamat ulang tahun Choi Seungkwan"

Seungkwan tak menyangka kata-kata semanis itu keluar dari mulut kekasihnya dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya jatuh  
Hansol mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh melewati pipi chubby milik seungkwan

"Jangan menangis, aku benci kau menangis!"

"Ak.. aku tak... aku tak menangis!" Dengan suara isakannya, Seungkwan langsung memeluk hansol dengan erat.

"Terima kasih vernon-ah walaupun ini cuma kata-kata aku sudah sangat senang. Terima kasih kau sudah mengingat ulang tahunku! Tenang aku juga menyayangimu lebih dari kau menyayangiku! Selama kau berada disampingku aku selalu bahagia, sangat sangat bahagia!"

Hansol melepas pelukan seungkwan dan menatap kedua bola mata seungkwan cukup lama lalu Hansol menarik tengkuk seungkwan mendekat dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir seungkwan.

Tidak lama.

Hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir saja.

Lalu hansol menempelkan keningnya ke kening seungkwan

"My mrs choi seungkwan-ie, sekarang waktunya tidur"

"Yak! Jangan mengubah marga orang lain!"

"Suatu saat nanti margamu juga akan berganti choi seungkwan-ie"

Hansol memainkan hidungnya dengan hidung seungkwan

"Aku sudah mengantuk tuan choi!"

"Baiklah, selamat tidur seungkwan-ie. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu hansol"

….

Bagi seungkwan ini kado kedua yang termanis dan terindah ia dapatkan, sebelumnya kado pertama ia dapatkan itu trophy "best rookie award"  
Ulang tahun kali ini menjadi moment yang ia takkan lupakan dan menjadi kekasih seorang Hansol Vernon Choi takkan pernah ia sesalkan  
Walaupun ia tak bisa seperti hoshi, seungcheol maupun mingyu. Tapi di mata Boo Seungkwan, Hansol-nya sangat special!  
Hansol Vernon Choi aku sangat mencintaimu!

 _THE END_

Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved.

SAENGIL CHUKKAE BOO SEUNGKWAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEDEK! *lempar telur + tepung xD

halo~~ kittyjihoon is back ^^ ffnya special buat VerKwan shipper dan tentunya Boo Seungkwan xD maaf kalau ff ini terlalu absurd untuk kalian xD dan original ff ini sebenarnya sangat panjang tapi aku remake ulang biar gak bosanin ._. Gimana? hasilnya? Apa tambah ngebosanin juga? ._. atau kata-katanya kurang pas lagi ._. semoga gak bikin kalian kecewa T^T

Mau jelek maupun tidak ff ini, kalo udah berhasil baca sampe akhir, tolong review ya fav and follow juga boleh ^^ tapi ingat pakek kata-kata yang sopan :D dan ditunggu FF "Cause You are my star ya" chapter 3 special best rookie award ku bikin panjang xD mohon ditunggu dan terima kasih ~('▽'~) (~'▽')~


End file.
